


How They Bruise

by amosanguis



Category: Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005)
Genre: 2nd POV - Matt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He chuckles, laughs out loud at your humiliation and you wish he would have warned you ahead of time that these weren't regular kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Bruise

-z-

 

He chuckles, laughs out loud at your humiliation and you wish he would have warned you ahead of time that these weren't regular kids.

 

-x-

 

"You know how these Americans bruise," his voice rings in your head and you continue to wonder if you should've been insulted. But then you're sitting in a booth with a pint in front of you and Pete's hand is traveling up the inside of your thigh as the rest of the firm shoot pool and pointedly _not_ notice.

 

-x-

 

Then you're back at the apartment and as soon as the door's closed, you find yourself against the wall and Pete's hard body is pressed tightly against your own as the scent of **_alcohol_** and **_power_** flood your nostrils. The next thing you know, his tongue's down your throat and his hands are everywhere and it takes you a minute to catch up.

He manages to maneuver you away from the wall and into his bedroom. You finally catch your breath as he pulls off your shirt and then his own. Then his lips are at your ear, kissing and sucking; roughly making their way down your jaw, your throat, to your collarbone.

Then your pants are off and his hands are working over your body.  His mouth moves lower and lower and you don't know what you're supposed to do.

"Easy, mate," his mouth is suddenly by your ear, his accent dripping in like a dangerous and seductive-sweet honey.

Then there's one finger inside of you, and then two, and then three.

"It won't hurt long," he promises, and you _know_ he's lying. But you appreciate the lie for what it is – a promise of pleasure.

He's in you now and, _fuck, it hurts so badly_. But you pull him in deeper, wrapping your legs around his waist as time slows just for the two of you.

 

-x-

 

Morning comes and the past night is hazy. Your head hurts. Your body hurts. But then Pete's voice is behind you, whispering something you can't understand, and the pain vanishes.

"You know how these Americans bruise," his voice rings in your head and you still wonder if you should've been insulted.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
